Two Halves Do Not Make A Whole
by Meta Write
Summary: Meta is lost in a battle with his dark self, and is worried that sooner or later, He will lose control. What can Meta do to stop a new demon beast that has come to take both of her master's creations back? Will he side with Daaku, or fight both the demon and himself at once?


**This story actually has Meta and Dark Meta as the only main characters. Anyways, hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

Meta Knight sat on his bed, thinking about something. His knaves, Sword and Blade, sat on the floor in front of him.

"Yes. We will have extra training." He finally said, which erupted cheers from the knaves.

"Thank you!" Said Blade.

"Yeah! We will show you this was really worth giving us!" Sword agreed. Meta smiled, Sword and Blade acted like children, unless there was a crisis happening. Suddenly, Meta Knight felt dizzy, and supported himself with the bed.

"Sir?" Said Blade worriedly. "Sword, go get help!"

_Well, well, Meta... Looks like I am taking control again... _Was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

* * *

_MK POV_

It turns out my dark form never took control, but for the moment, I was in the same state.

_Daaku, you know why I put you there._

_Yes, I do, but I did not appreciate it too much, now, did I?_

_I did what was best for Cappytown!_

_And that was locking me up inside your head?! Meta?! Listen to me! _Daaku's voice faded away as I was coming to.

* * *

"He's waking up!" Said Sword, who was sitting next to Blade and Fumu.

"Sir Meta Knight!" Said Fumu, scooting closer to where I lay on the ground. I looked around, and found that I was in the throne room.

"Why did you guys..." I was cut off as Dedede stomped into the room.

"I'm orderin' meh a Demon Beast!" He said to Escargon.

"Shiznit!" Said Fumu.

"Eh, What was that, sire?" Said Escargon. I stared Escargon in the eyes, and he slightly nodded, understanding what I was asking.

"What was it, Escargon?" Asked the king, who was eating a bag of potato chips.

"Uh... Nothing sire! I was just hearing things!" Said Escargoon. I nodded my thanks as he pushed the button on the throne. The bright room quickly turned dark as the TV appeared from the wall.

"Well Hey, triple D, Escargon!" Said Customer Service, who had appeared on the screen. "What brings you to NightMare Enterprises?"

"I wanna order me a demon beast!" Said Dedede.

"Yes, he does." Mumbled Escasrgon. "Again."

"Well, that's great! Because we have a deal for you!" Said Customer Service. "You can get one of our best demons for 90% off!" Dedede's eyes then went wide ad sparkly.

"So he only has to pay 10% of the money?" Asked Escargon.

"Yes. _Not like he does, anyways..." _Customer Service mumbled.

"Well it's a deal!" Said Dedede. "Escargon, go get ALL the money I owe these guys!" Escargon gulped and nodded, running to get the money.

"Now, Tell me about that demon beast!" Said Dedede.

"Alright! She is called Lightheart. Now, this might be strange for one of our demons, but I have found that you have one of our demon beasts in your castle already, and Lightheart will track that beast down, bring it back, and give it to you, as an actual demon beast. He was a runaway. Well, really, he was kidnapped..." Said Customer Service.

"Alright! I am already wanting it!" Said Dedede.

"Good doing buisness with you." Said Customer Service, as Escargon came back and dropped the money on the transporter.

"You too!" Said Dedede, waiting anxiously for the demon to appear on the transporter. Lighting flashed, and when it stopped, a demon was standing on the transporter. It was wearing a white and gold dress, and resembled a woman, with long, blonde hair. She had a large Halo over her head, and large white angel wings made their home on her back. She flashed a warm smile as she followed Dedede out of the throne room.

"Come here." I said to the other 3 with me as Dedede, Escargon, and Lightheart left.

"What kind of a demon is that?" Asked Fumu.

"Don't let her looks fool you. She is a very dangerous demon beast that is not to be trifled with." I replied.

"Oh, Ok." Said Fumu.

"Sir, what does she do?" Asked Blade.

"When she finds who she is tracking, she will make their heart so light they won't even know what they are doing is wrong. " I replied.

"Hm." Was all I got from from Sword.

"So, why is she so dangerous?" Asked Fumu.

"Because, if the one she is tracking withstands her charm, she will turn into a real DEMON beast." I said, emphasising the word demon.

" I get it now!" Said Fumu.

"Yeah, me too!" Said Blade.

"Hm." was once again Sword's reply.

"Sword?" I asked him.

"Yeah?" He said tiredly.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"No, just tired." He said, proving his point with a yawn.

"Ok, well, just keep safe, all of you." I said, getting up and limping to my room, Sword and Blade following.

* * *

"Sir, what had happened to you?" Asked Blade.

I sighed. "N-Nothing." I said.

"if you say so.." She replied, and walked to her bed. I knew I had to tell someone, but I didn't know who, or when.

"Maybe I should just keep it to myself." I muttered to myself, and walked to my bed. I took off my mask, laid it on the ground next to me, and drifted off into a horrific slumber.

* * *

_Well, Mety. You tried to escape from me? You know you can't do that for too long. Now come over here, let's talk a little bit, about how you betrayed me!_

_Why should I come over to you?_

_Because Mety, I know how much you are actually afraid of being left alone. Those days with the Star Warriors were hard, weren't they? _

_Y-yes._

_And you wouldn't want to be left alone in your own dreamscape, would you? Left alone, for Nightmare to come and find you? I have to thank you for that. Each day living with that thing was a living nightmare! Every day, just get beaten if you do something wrong! That is how I got my scars. You were lucky, you escaped with those warriors. I am your copy! I was left to be forgotten as he searched for you! But now, now, we will both be taken! Now he will come back for us, and I will kill you, slowly and painfully, which is what Nightmare wanted you to do. He wanted you to kill, but you killed his own creations. You betrayed him, your father! You betrayed your father? How lowly. I could never expect any better from you, though, Meta. You are not worthy to be called a Knight, you pitiful excuse for a worm. You are not even worthy to have a name! When we go back, you will be the copy, buried 6 feet under!_

_I-I-_

_You are not enough. That is what you are, Meta._

* * *

**My longest chapter EVER! A request from MelKnight, kinda. Hypothetically. Technically. Basically. **

**Ciao!**


End file.
